


All That He Wants

by legitobsessed



Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: Gen, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitobsessed/pseuds/legitobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn 1960.</p>
<p>Overstreet, you're a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at least 6 years ago. Takes place after the movie's end.

"Do you love her?" Todd was standing against the wall, smoking.

Knox was taken aback. Todd hadn't said much since last year. Not that anyone could blame Todd. Knox gives a half smile, "Yes, I love her."

Todd snubs the cigarette out against the brick wall. "Neil told me, you know… about you two. He was in love with you."

Knox glared, "And yet, you were in love with him. Too bad he never returned your affections."

"Overstreet, you're a dick." Todd lit up another cigarette and glared at Knox.

"Anderson, in your twisted mind, are you trying to blame it all on me?"

Todd laughed. "Would like for me to blame it on you? Because I could if I thought it was your fault. And that would make things easier, wouldn't it?"

Knox looked at other boy. Todd was blinking rapidly, obviously trying to hide any tears. "Dammit Todd, you're killing yourself over nothing."

"Easy for you to say." Todd lit another cigarette. "You have everything you could possibly want."

Knox looked at Todd and smiled sadly. "Not everything Todd… not everything."


End file.
